Chomper
The Chomper is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, and serves as the melee class for the plant team. Much like the original game, the Chomper is able to instantly vanquish and devour zombies whole, making him very useful when defending. Since it is designed to be a short range melee fighter, it cannot shoot opponents, but instead they can use their Chomp as their primary weapon to chomp and bite nearby opponents. If a Chomper is close enough to an opponent and able to chomp them, a red chomp icon will appear on their back, in which the Chomper can swallow them whole. The Chomper's only ranged attack is their Goop, which they can shoot out to slow down far away zombies as well as nearby ones. It can also use its Burrow ability to travel underground, where it can't be hurt and where it can sneak up to unsuspecting zombies, and it can also use its Spikeweed to snare zombies in place. Description The Chomper primarily uses hit and run tactics to get in close and feast on Zombies. He prefers tunneling underground and emerging beneath Zombies for surprise attacks. He loves the taste of Zombie feet - with just a dash of salt. Variants *Fire Chomper *Hot Rod Chomper *Power Chomper *Toxic Chomper *Count Chompula *Armor Chomper *Chester Chomper (Garden Warfare only) *Chomp Thing *Yeti Chomper (Garden Warfare 2 only) Primary weapon Chomp is the Chomper's primary weapon. It is a bite attack, in which the Chomper must bite their opponents up close, so it is a bit risky, but it is the only way to damage opponents. It deals 25 damage per chomp. It can easily break through zombie armour, and the Chomper can instantly kill a zombie if it attacks it from behind, below or when the zombie is snared in a Spikeweed. However, after eating a zombie, the Chomper gets much slower for a few seconds, and returns to normal speed when the Chomper completely digests the zombie it just ate. The Chomper also has to slow down to chew if they swallow an armored zombie like the Screen Door Zombie and the Outhouse Zombie, and it also has to chew if it swallows the Engineer's Jackhammer. Abilities Goop The Chomper shoots out its purple, sticky Goop, which slows down zombies that it hits, disabling that zombie's abilities in the process, perfect for a chomp. Burrow The Chomper's ultimate weapon. He burrows and travels underground, making him invincible to damage above him, and can instantly devour zombies from below. Spikeweed The Chomper puts down a large Spikeweed, which snares any zombie that steps on it, rendering them defenceless and also damages them, making them perfect for a chomp. Super Sticky Goop An alternative of Goop. Super Sticky Goop is green instead of purple and makes a zombie completely unable to move, with the same reduced turn speed as Goop, however the cooldown for it is twice as long as normal Goop and the damage of it is halved. Sprint Burrow An alternative of Burrow. The Chomper burrows and travels underground, but now the Chomper travels much faster underground than before, however he can only be underground for a very short period of time, unlike its counterpart. Spiky Spikeweed An alternative of Spikeweed. Spiky Spikeweed deals more damage to zombies that it snares, with a total of 70 damage, however only two can be stockpiled at a time, unlike the Spikeweed, which allows three. Cheesy Goop An alternative of Goop, the Cheesy Goop deals twice as much damage as normal Goop, however it takes twice as long to recharge. Chesterweed An alternative of Spikeweed, Chesterweed is exactly the same as Spiky Spikeweed, except it is orange and has a cheetah face on it. Only two can be stockpiled at a time. Weapon Upgrades Super Chomper Speed Boost Chomper gains a speed boost due to getting in shape. Improved Intestinal Chamber Sudden Mutation enhances Chomper digestion rate, making it faster to digest Zombies. Hardened Skin Increased health as a result of the hardening of skin. Gallery GardenWarfarePromo.jpg|Chomper about to feast on a zombie 1370923560-ms-scientist-chomper.jpg|Chomper about to feast on a Scientist 1011216 pdpexcl 215x215 en US PvZGW PChomperRGB 02.png|Another image of the Chomper Eatenbychompergw.jpg|Death screen after being eaten by a Chomper TacoBandit.png|Chomper in the plant's winning screen in Taco Bandits Chomp Pack.png|Chomper's Level Pack Chomper-.png|Chomper's Stickerbook Entry Trivia *The Chomper is the only character on the plant team to not have a ranged primary weapon *The Chomper and the All-Star both are the plant and zombie with the highest health on their sides and both don't have an ammo count *The Chomper cannot eat certain zombies like a Coffin Zombie, Outhouse Zombie and a Screen Door Zombie whole. Instead they must break their armor first before eating them *Chompers cannot eat bosses, for obvious reasons *Chomper's variants with chomp attacks are Super Rare, while Chomper variants with spray attacks are Rare *There was a yeti version of the Chomper shown in gameplay of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, which is shown to be a new ice variant Category:Variants Category:Chomper Variants Category:Plants Category:Garden Warfare Plants Category:Garden Warfare 2 Plants